zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kid Flash:Speed Mirage
Created by PEDRO PAULO 14 Premise Kid Flash is increasingly evolving his experience with the Acceleration Force, now being trained by Slay, he learns new speed techniques, he knows how to travel through time and universes, he is now learning a new technique in Slay's laboratory. Story '' You've mastered many secrets of Wally's speeding force, and today you're going to learn how to do a speed mirage, '' Slay says. '' Mirage of speed? '' Says Wally. '' Yes, watch, '' he says. Then Slay begins to vibrate from one side to the other at a speed that allows to generate two of himself. '' Wow, wait, which one is the real one? '' Wally asks. '' The two '' he says. Then the mirage returns to Slay's body. "How many can you do?" Wally asks. '' Depending on speed, a speedster can perform endless speed mirages, '' he says. "Okay, I'll try," he says. Then Wally begins to vibrate from side to side to create the mirage as Slay, but unfortunately he can not vibrate enough. '' Sorry, Slay, it's very difficult, '' he says. '' Because you are using a lot of energy, you need to be calm and calm, '' he says. '' Okay calm down and be calm, '' he says. They trained all day, Slay showed how it was done, and though Wally had consented, he could not make a mirage. They trained and trained but to no avail, but the next training of dees was going to have to wait, because Slay's lab was alerted that thieves were about to rob a jewelry store. "It's up to you, Wally," he says. '' What, you're not going with me? '' He asks. '' Remember what I taught you, this time you have to make a mirage without fail, do not worry, I'll talk to you from here, I put a radio in your uniform''he says. Then Wally goes to Sahara Square 2 where the thieves are, who as soon as they saw him, put tranquilizers in their direction. There were 25 thieves, despite Wally's speed, he could not defeat them all. '' I will not get Slay, '' he says. ''Wally listen, pay attention, you can do this, do not think of using the speed force, because you are the force of speed, we are all, you have to feel, be pure energy, be as lightning, The speed, be like, a Flash, now I know the truth, you can not try, because you're going to do it, you're going to do it, now do it "he says. Then Wally begins to vibrate in divergent directions, he can quickly generate 40 speed mirages. "My ... God, that's Wally," he says. Wally and her mirages manage to defeat all thieves in less than 3 seconds. '' How ... how did you do it? '' The bandit asks. "It's simple, you just need Flash," he says. Then Wally and his mirages take the bad guys to jail, soon after they return to his body. "You did Wally very well, you see, it's not that hard," he says. "Yeah, you just have to think like the accelerating force, now I pull it off," he says. '' That's it, you're now closer to driving the speeding force, '' he says. '' One day, we'll be in charge, Flash, '' he says. '' That's it, Kid Flash, '' he says. THE END Category:Super Hero Stories Category:Crossover stories Category:Super Hero Category:Zootopia crossovers Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:Crossover characters Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Disney crossovers Category:DC's crossovers